El tren de las sombras
by LexaGold
Summary: Seis años después de la caída de Voldemort, Harry Potter es el Auror encargado de neutralizar los —cada vez más frecuentes— brotes de neomortífagos, que parecen engordar sus filas día a día. Por supuesto, todo sería más fácil si no fuera Draco Malfoy quien encabezara los ataques. Drarry
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Hola vale! Hacía demasiado tiempo que no escribo nada de Harry Potter, así que he redactado una historia más larga de las que usualmente hago. Contará de más o menos 7 capítulos. Y es la primera vez que escribo algo de suspenso, ténganme piedad._**

 ** _Harry Potter no es mío, ni mucho menos su mundo. Lo único mío es la historia redactada aquí._**

 ** _Advertencias: Faltas ortográficas, posible OoC, Suspenso de principiante y demás._**

…

 **Prólogo**

—¿Por qué rayos Shacklebolt no puede esperar? ¡Llevamos una semana en una misión! ¡Una semana!

Harry dejó de escuchar los refunfuños de Ron en el mismo momento que, nada más llegar al Ministerio a entregar su miserablemente repetitivo informe, su sueño de echarse a dormir se evaporó en el aire. _Shacklebolt los necesita en su oficina_ , les dijo Melany una vez sus pies tocaron las baldosas, ésa despiadada bruja rubia sin empatía con los pobres diablos como ellos.

Se recostó aún más sobre el espaldar de su silla, si es que era posible. El cansancio hacía tiempo se le había incrustado en los huesos como un lastre perenne, pero si tenía que ser honesto, estaba exhausto. Llevaban al rededor de cuatro meses yendo de acá para allá, persiguiendo sombras que no se materializaban y restos de ataques sin sentido. Comenzaron en Francia y, desde entonces, no pararon hasta llegar a suelo inglés. Era un hecho innegable que aún existían mortífagos en Gran Bretaña, pero durante ésas interminables misiones, dieron con muy pocos. Cada vez que detenían un nuevo brote de neomortífagos, surgían tres más, como si se tratase de una maldita lepra sin fin.

—Te lo digo amigo, si hubiese sabido que siendo un jodido Auror no podría comer, ni siquiera me habría enlistado.

—Ron, ya cállate —gruñó, ya sin poderse contener. Quería dormir, comer y olvidarse que su mejor amigo era su compañero de equipo.

—¡Pero Harry! ¡Ésto es tiranía, maldad, _depota!_

Respiró profundo, negándose a sonar como Hermione al corregir la versión de Ron de _déspota._ Le rugían las entrañas, le dolía el cuerpo entero, y estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no ser dominado por su mal humor. Con el pasar de los años, había empezado a notar que se volvía irremediablemente amargado y, aunque prefería atribuirle su falta de ánimos a vivir solo en Grimmauld Place, no entendía la razón.

La puerta se abrió emitiendo un pequeño _click_ a sus espaldas y a través de ella entró Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tenía una carpeta fina en las manos y un rictus severo en la boca, como quien es conocedor de un hecho sumamente incómodo. Los miró a ambos sin saludarlos ni dar explicaciones sobre su tardanza, pasándoles por un lado con la rapidez de una exhalación. Se posicionó frente a ellos, colocando la inocente carpeta sobre su regazo. Su rostro destelló con una seriedad que Harry supo, no podía ser un buen indicio.

—Sé que acaban de llegar de una misión, pero ésto es realmente importante.— Alertado por el tono grave en las palabras del imponente hombre, Ron, que aún conservaba la manía de escurrirse en la silla, se enderezó— Nuestros compañeros en Francia han dado con un nuevo grupo de neomortífagos — Informó sin preámbulos. A los oídos de cualquiera, aquello habría sonado como una sentencia.

—¿No queda éso bajo la jurisdicción Francesa? —Bingo. El rictus en la boca de Kingsley se intensificó. Algo definitivamente estaba muy mal allí.

—Así es, Potter —respondió, sus dedos apretando imperceptiblemente la carpeta—. Los Aurores franceses se han encargado de la investigación y dieron con los posibles nombres de sus miembros. —Hizo una pausa corta, siendo éso suficiente para hacerles saber que lo siguiente que escucharían, sería la razón de todo—. El único problema, es que su líder es un mago inglés.

Acto seguido, le extendió la amarillenta carpeta a Harry, como si lo que contuviese fuese la respuesta a todas las preguntas que aún no formulaba. La fuerza del presentimiento lo golpeó como una bofetada, imaginándose de repente lo que podría encontrar allí. A su lado, Ron permanecía en silencio, observándolos como si estuviese fuera de lugar. Porque en realidad, al único que Shacklebolt se dirigió mientras hablaba, fue a Potter.

Adentro sólo había una carta abierta, redactada con la elegante y respingada letra del Ministro Francés. Debajo de su escueto saludo, una cortísima lista de con apellidos que no indicaban un lugar de origen, a excepción de unos pocos indiscutiblemente franceses. Y, encabezando ésa endemoniada hilera de nombres sin rostro, estaba el de Draco Malfoy.

Los oscuros ojos de Kingsley se encontraron con los suyos en ése instante. No hizo falta más que eso para entender lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

Lo habían llamado porque el Ministro de Francia sabía que si Draco Malfoy estaba libre, era por su culpa.

...

 **¡Gracias por leer! Como dije, es sólo el prólogo. Si les gustó, hagánmelo saber en un comentario ;)**


	2. Capítulo 1

Bien, éste es el primer cap de la historia, que si bien parece lento, es necesario para explicar más adelante. Muchas gracias por leer, y gracias a Sther-asr y Solchineko por sus comentarios ;)

 **Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias:** faltas de ortografía, gramaticales, posibles OoC y demás.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Cuando por fin regresó a Grimmauld Place, sentía que el peso sobre sus hombros iba a acabar por hacerlo darse de bruces contra el pavimento. Dejó caer su mochila de cualquier forma sobre el suelo y se pasó las manos por el cabello. Lo único que habría hecho más horrible ése día, sería que su tía Petunia apareciese en su habitación desnuda.

Su rostro se contrajo, asqueado por su propia imaginación. Necesitaba dormir y, si era posible, no despertarse nunca. O, al menos, no hasta que en Francia cambiasen de opinión sobre hacerlo trabajar con ése pomposo equipo de Aurores. Desde que la Guerra acabó, fueron contadas las veces que habló con Kingsley, pues solía ser Robards quién se tragaba su mala leche en ése tipo de temas. Que se dirigiera directamente a él denotaba lo delicado del asunto y, la verdad, entendía por qué: El Salvador del Mundo Mágico había defendido al que ahora era un flamante neomortífago.

Aquello, sin lugar a dudas, no hablaba bien de su juicio personal.

Shacklebolt fue directo y tan breve que no dio espacio para réplicas o preguntas. Lo observó de la misma forma en que lo hizo tiempo atrás, cuando a causa de sus ideales acérrimos de igualdad, no llegó a comprender por qué era Harry quién se enfrentaba al jurado a favor de Draco.

— _Mañana por la mañana llegará el escuadrón de Investigación del departamento de Aurores de Francia._ —Había dicho, mirando por fin a Ron al hablar—. _Los quiero aquí a las siete en punto con la indumentaria necesaria para partir de inmediato a París._

Suspiró, sintiéndose repentinamente estrecho entre su propia carne. Tendría que buscar a Malfoy con un séquito de desconocidos que no dudarían en usar la fuerza nada más ver su rubia cabeza . La idea de encontrarlo le produjo un vacío en el estómago. Draco había desaparecido hacía tres años de la misma manera en que se presentó en casa de Andrómeda: de la noche a la mañana. Se marchó sin mediar palabra, dejando una única nota que sólo sirvió para que los Aurores del Ministerio arrumaran en una olvidada esquina el caso de persona desaparecida que con tanta fiereza demandaba su tía.

¿Cómo rayos le diría a Andrómeda todo eso?

Se sentó en una de las pocas sillas que se mantenían enteras en aquella casucha de la que no quedaba nada de su época gloriosa. Había vivido allí desde que La Madriguera se quedó sin espacio entre el fantasma de la tristeza y el rencor, arraigándose tanto a sus esquinas mohosas que permaneció en ella incluso cuando Ginny regresaba de su gira con las Arpías de Holyhead y le pedía, con la paciencia que dejó de tenerle luego, que durmiera en su apartamento.

Su ruptura con la pelirroja había sido inminente, silenciosa y rápida como el aguijonazo de un abejorro. Comenzó cuando Harry ya no pudo encontrar el brillo amoroso en sus ojos hastiados y culminó cuando ambos se cansaron de darle largas a un asunto que ya daban por perdido. Sólo ahora, con años de por medio desdibujando su relación y mermando los recuerdos más amargos de la época, logrando sublimar los buenos y darles el tinte cálido de la fraternidad, se daba cuenta que lo que los mantuvo juntos en las horas más oscuras, fue la necesidad aplastante de tener un toque de cotidianidad.

Pero ni siquiera ese gesto pudo sobrevivir al Mundo Mágico de la Post-Guerra. Lúgubre y helado, se cernía sobre todo aquél que mirara a su al rededor, indiferente a edades o esperanzas, pues la Guerra tenía un talento especial para arrebatar la inocencia y la niñez. Sus calles, devastadas por la ambición de los hombres y hedor de la sangre, eran irreconocibles hasta para el ojo más agudo. Lo único que quedó en pie en el Callejón Diagon fue una pequeña tienda de mascotas de nombre confuso, que nadie recordaba haber visto antes, con sus jaulas vacías meciéndose en el aire melancólico de la tarde. Por aquél entonces quien pudiera levantarse en sus dos piernas y usar la varita, tenía el alma sobrepuesta a la congoja y la frente mojada por el sudor. Fueron ellos mismos quienes reconstruyeron ladrillo por ladrillo los almacenes, tiendas y librerías. Hermione estuvo a la cabeza de varias de las reconstrucciones, haciendo gala de su innata voz de mando con todo aquél dispuesto a aportar su granito de arena. Entre ellos, Draco Malfoy.

 _Malfoy tiene suerte_ , dijo la castaña en tono enigmático el mediodía en que salió del juicio del rubio. Tenía los músculos entumecidos por el autocontrol y la garganta seca, pues había pasado horas adentro sin titubear ante el Gran Jurado en sus respuestas. Lo esperó sentada en una de las bancas del Ministerio, acompañándolo como lo había hecho desde siempre, incluso cuando Ron se negó rotundamente a hablar del asunto. Hermione no le reprochó su decisión, como lo hizo con implacable acidez su mejor amigo. No formuló preguntas ni suposiciones, como si eso fuese algo tan predecible como despertare por las mañanas, pero en cambio le miró con intensidad desde sus sus profundos ojos castaños, haciéndolo sentirse expuesto como una criatura.

Los hilos de su influencia cambiaron la condena de Azkaban, a trabajo comunitario y donaciones escandalosas de dinero con destino a las reconstrucciones. Los encargados del ministerio que recaudaban ésos galeones lo llamaban _"el precio de los traidores",_ pero Harry nunca escuchó palabra al respecto, porque todos conocían la versión oficial donde Potter defendía al ex-mortífago. _Era lo correcto_ , le dijo a Ron en las pocas ocasiones en que el tema salió a relucir entre ellos porque, si de algo se encargó la mano invisible de la castaña, fue de evitar un estrepitoso enfrentamiento. Era lo correcto, y aunque a él no le entrara en la cabeza sus razones, ya estaba hecho.

Era increíble como el universo solía terminar escupiéndole en la cara.

Llegó a su habitación con los huesos quejándose por el cansancio. El frío le estaba helando hasta el culo, así que conjuró un rápido hechizo de calefacción y se recostó sobre su cama dejando escapar un suspiro derrotado. Estaba increíblemente exhausto, pero no podía dormirse. Tenía la inquietante sensación de estarse metiendo en algo muy grande y, en definitiva, demasiado problemático.

...

—...nuestro equipo de Ivestigación fue lo suficientemente tenaz para dar con algunos de sus nombres, más sin embargo aún permanecen varios en el anonimato. Por supuesto, en Francia, los Aurores son entrenados para...— La voz del líder de escuadrón, un hombre pálido y amanerado, le llegaba de lejos a Harry, perdiéndose entre la bruma del aburrimiento. Llevaban allí cerca de quince minutos, y todo cuánto habló ése escuálido francés, exceptuado escasos momentos de lucidez, era de las maravillas de su propia preparación. Ron tenía los brazos en jarras y estaba escurriéndose en su silla con fastidio. A la cabecera de la mesa se encontraba Kingsley, quien era el único receptor del presumido discurso. Aunque, la verdad sea dicha, no parecía estar prestando mucha atención.

El moreno echó otro vistazo al resto del equipo: sólo el que hablaba estaba sentado a la mesa, pues los otros dos, un hombre robusto que debía rondar los veinticinco años y una mujer a la cual la túnica le nadaba, continuaban de pie cerca de la puerta. A diferencia de su líder, se encontraban en un inquebrantable silencio desde su llegada, roto únicamente cuando se dirigían a ellos. De no haber sido por las expresiones desairadas en sus caras, podrían haber pasado incluso por estatuas. Pero eran sus penetrantes ojos de extranjeros los que les daban su cualidad humana, pues causaban la incómoda sensación de estar siendo juzgado.

Hubo una pausa antes que el líder, cuyo nombre Potter hacía rato había olvidado por ser demasiado engorroso de repetir, se volteara para mirar al otro hombre de su equipo. Era alto y de piel tostada, con apáticos ojos azules que vagaban entre los presentes con fingida indiferencia. Pronunció en francés algo que Harry no entendió, porque no tenía ni puta idea sobre el idioma, pero supuso que tuvo que ser algo con lo que el otro no estaba muy de acuerdo, ya que el gesto de desdeño anterior se intensificó en sus facciones.

Sin saber la razón, aquel rostro lleno de tedio volvió a resultarle familiar. Desde que ingresaron en la oficina, el extranjero le causó un sentimiento de _déjà vu_ que, pese a estar bastante seguro de no haberlo visto antes, no pudo explicar. Dio un paso al frente y se situó al lado del afeminado, todavía de pie, imponiéndose con su enorme contextura.

—Debemos trasladarnos al París muggle —comenzó en un enrevesado inglés **(1)** que el acento francés complicó aún más— Detectamos _au groupe_ por ésas áreas. _Cependant,_ será necesario de toda su _discreta_ colaboración.— Su mirada se desvió rápidamente hacia Harry con un aire de mal disimulada hostilidad que hasta ése momento mantuvo a raya.

Aquello no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

—No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, Gaspard — Se apresuró Shacklebolt, anticipándose a cualquier respuesta por parte de sus Aurores—. Si algo se aprende aquí en Gran Bretaña, es a ser lo más discretos posibles.

Un chispazo de burla cruzó las pupilas del aludido, pero fue tan breve, que de no haberlo estado mirando, Potter no se habría percatado de su existencia. No les creía una mierda, pero en ése punto, no podía sino darles la razón a aquellos estúpidos franceses: durante todo ése tiempo, la vida del Salvador del Mundo Mágico estuvo en el ojo de las revistas inglesas y, aunque no quería recordarlo, sabía que debajo de la mesa, el incidente de hacía cruzó el charco y llegado hasta sus vecinos. Y, evidentemente, hasta los oídos de ese cabrón.

—Estoy seguro de ello, _Monsieur Shacklebolt—contestó_ el líder en lugar del otro, haciendo uso de su voz aterciopelada. Era mucho más pequeño que Gaspard, con rasgos que resaltaban en su cuerpo delgado con un esplendor andrógino. El cabello rubio le caía sobre los hombros y de no haber sido por la falta absoluta de pecho, cualquiera habría pensado que era una mujer. Entrelazó las finas manos enguantadas sobre la mesa, ya sin el aire vanidoso de antaño, y los evaluó uno por uno con la misma pericia que lo hacían sus compañeros. Harry, con las torturas vividas durante la Guerra a cuestas, no se inmutó ante él, pero reconoció en sus oscuras pupilas el por qué habían nombrado a semejante marica como líder.

Su capacidad para el interrogatorio debía ser increíble.

—¿Cuál es nuestro papel en todo esto? —preguntó por fin, exponiendo lo que tanto Ron como él llevaban rato pensando.

—Usted es amigo de Draco Malfoy, ¿verdad? —La voz ronca de Gaspard invadió el aire al instante. El rubio a su lado se tensó como la cuerda de un violín, apretando el cuero en sus manos mientras su rostro de mujer se volvía completamente inexpresivo.

Pero no lo detuvo.

—Nosotros _no_ somos amigos —escupió de mala gana con más brusquedad de lo que pretendía. Ahora no tenía dudas sobre lo que pesaba de él. Estaba provocándolo a propósito. Sin embargo, sus palabras no descompusieron al descomunal extranjero, por el contrario, su cara pareció complacida, como si esa reacción hubiese sido la que necesitaba para continuar.

— _Quoi qu'il en soit,_ fue usted, Potter, quién atestiguó a su favor.— _Ahí estaba_. Esa era la maldita razón por la que lo llamaron. Lo supo desde un principio, al igual que Kinsgley. Querían utilizarlo porque ellos sabían lo del juicio—. Debe conocerlo lo suficiente para haber hecho algo semejante por un _mortífago._

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —inquirió con aspereza. Era obvio que no le agradaba. Lo culpaba, como probablemente lo hacían los otros dos, de que Draco estuviese libre, pero a diferencia de ellos, no tenía reparo en demostrárselo. Ron, que se había enderezado en la silla y observaba a los recién llegados atentamente, abrió la boca para objetar las acusaciones de Gaspard, pero el líder, ante la inminente colisión que se avecinaba, colocó una mano sobre el antebrazo de su compañero para detenerlo.

—No hemos venido hasta aquí para reprocharle cosas del pasado, Potter — intervino, su ojos serios y la voz melodiosa— pedimos su ayuda ya que nos ha sido imposible dar con Malfoy y, debido a que usted le conoce, hemos pensado que podría ser de utilidad.

—Se equivoca —respondió de inmediato, apretando los dientes—, Malfoy no se acercaría a mí nunca, mucho menos si sabe que es perseguido.

Inesperadamente, la alta mujer que había permanecido en silencio durante todo el encuentro, soltó una ligera risa que, en el vacío que sus palabras dejaron, se escuchó con armoniosa nitidez. Los observaba con una sonrisa torcida en sus carnosos labios rojos. Lucía mucho más joven que cualquiera de su equipo, y el moreno pensó que tendría a lo mucho veinte años. Entrecerró los ojos antes de hablar, en ellos bailando por primera vez un brillo travieso que le casi le produjo un escalofrío. Los repasó despacio, como si fuese a explicarles a niños que no alcanzaban a comprender la situación.

—Pero _monsieur_ Potter, ¿quién dijo que sería usted el que se acercaría?

* * *

 **(1)** Si bien estoy escribiendo en español, los magos en un inicio son ingleses, por eso lo coloco de ésta manera.

Éso es todo por ahora! Muchas gracias por leer :) Prometo que trataré de ir extendiendo los capítulos, pero como estoy acostumbrada a las historias cortas, pues suelen salir así jajaj. Hasta pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3_

 ** _Rostros vemos_**

—Esto no me gusta.

Harry se acomodó los lentes sobre el punte de la nariz, intentando ignorar a su compañero de habitación. Luego de la reunión con los extranjeros, Kingsley les informó que el último movimiento de la célula terrorista había sido detectado cerca de Montmartre, el barrio Muggle de París, por lo que en menos de una hora, haciendo alarde de la puntualidad británica, se encontraban en la deslumbrante ciudad de las luces francesa

—Nada de esos tipos me agrada — Ron continuó removiéndose sobre el colchón, las manos sobre el estómago—. Esos cretinos...Piensan que saben mucho sólo porque a sus Aurores los entrenan según les ronca el...

—Ron, te escuché las primeras seis veces.

—¡Es que no me agradan!

—Ya lo sé — suspiró con cansancio, mientras se frotaba los ojos—, a mi tampoco. Pero el nuevo brote está en su territorio, y si queremos deternerlo, debemos trabajar juntos.

Ron gruñó algo que no pudo entender y se enderezó sobre la cama, quedando frente a frente. El moreno lo observó, no había forma amable de decirlo: Ron se veía enfermo. El corazón se le apretó en el pecho al pensar en la redonda Hermione que esperaba por él en Londres, donde cada dos por tres un local era atacado por sombras mortíferas. Rose nacería en un mes, y su amigo no podría lucir más preocupado que en ese momento.

—¿Estás bien, Harry?

No lo estaba.

¿Cuál era la razón de todo aquello? Los neomortífagos parecían atacar sin apenas premeditación, y dado que les era absolutamente igual si se trataba de un muggle o mago, parecía que su único plan era causar el mayor daño posible en el menor tiempo. Hasta la fecha llevaban diez ataques en el Londres mágico, con cuarenta heridos y dieciseís muertos, y quince en Francia, con veintidós muertos. Los ataques a Muggles no habían cobrado víctimas mortíferas al menos hasta ahora. Pero desde entonces, las noticias de rebeliones en Azkaban no cesaban: los pocos exmortífagos que se habían salvado del beso del dementor, habían sido asesinados en prisión cuando los ataque comenzaron a intensificarse. Nunca se dijo quién los había matado, pero era un secreto a voces que los mismos guardias llevaban esperando una excusa, sólo una, para vengar a sus muertos

" _La mayoría de los mortífagos que participaron en la Guerra salieron de Azkaban. ¿Acaso piensan tomar ese riesgo de nuevo?"_

Lo peor de aquella pregunta, era que Harry no podía repudiarla del todo.

Porque era verdad. Inhumana, pragmática y cruda verdad.

Aún así, había algo en esos ataques que no le concordaban. La Guerra (O más bien, la Post-Guerra en sí) había conseguido convertirlo en una persona más analítica, por lo que su condición de Auror había pasado a una apasionada búsqueda del por qué sucedían los ataques. Podía entender el odio que esas basuras sentían por los magos que los habían rechazado y exiliado, pero ¿para qué atacar lugares Muggle? Eso no tenía sentido.

—Harry...— La voz de Ron le hizo regresar a la realidad. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como hace rato, pero sus ojos se habían suavizado al punto de que sólo transmitía una preocupación profunda y lastimera—¿Cuánto crees que pase antes de que vuelvan a atacar Londres?

Podía ver la verdadera pregunta en la oración, escondida con tanto sigilo porque el sólo formularla llenaba de pánico a su portador.—Estoy seguro de que Hermione estará bien, Ron— intentó imprimirle a su respuesta toda la seguridad que no sentía, pero que deseaba, de verdad, tener. Trató de sonreír antes de decir—: Después de todo, ella es la única que de los tres que habría podido sobrevivir sola.

Ron le devolvió el gesto, pero acabó deformándose y se convirtió en una mueca que no alcanzó a iluminarle los ojos.

* * *

Su nombre era Lexa.

Al igual que el líder (cuyo nombre era _Breizhlander,_ había tenido que preguntar), utilizaba guantes de cuero y, a excepción de su rostro lozano sin marcas de pecas o lunares, ningún centímetro de su piel era visible, ni siquiera el cuello, pues utilizaba una gruesa tela blanca que lo cubría.

—Queremos saber su relación con Malfoy, Auror Potter.

Aquello no era un buen comienzo. Harry la miró detenidamente antes de responder, examinando sus ojos pérfidos. Ella estaba _probándolo,_ no tenía duda de eso. ¿Trabajo cooperativo? Sus huevos. Esa era la misma pregunta que ellos hacían a un sospechoso.

—Fuimos compañeros en la escuela— comenzó, monótono—, pero ya hace mucho tiempo de eso. Lo último que supe de él hasta ayer es que era un buen Pocionero.

Aquello no era del todo verdad. Harry había continuado al pendiente de Draco mucho tiempo después, aunque sin que este estuviese realmente enterado. Siguió su carrera de cerca desde el comienzo, admirándose secretamente cuando su nombre aparecía en el _Profeta_ seguido de alguno de sus más recientes trabajos. El último de éstos, del cual se tenía registro en _evidencias_ , era lo que suscitaba aquél sentimiento penetrante de quien sabe que la cosa no va bien, que le han cambiado las cartas de la mano y no se ha dado cuenta: Draco estaba desarrollando un tratamiento efectivo para los efectos secundarios de las Imperdonables.

 _Malfoy buscaba su redención,_ había pensado en un primer momento. _Si no ante el mundo, al menos, ante sí mismo._

—Pero aún así, abogó a su favor en su juicio y le evitó una merecida estadía en Azkaban.

Harry se reclinó en la silla un segundo. Luego, se echó hacia adelante y entrecruzó las manos apoyando los codos en sus muslos—. Yo pensé que ustedes me habían traído aquí para erradicar de raíz los brotes neomortífagos— resaltó, intentando que su creciente irritación pasara desapercibida—, no para cuestionar mis decisiones de hace _casi_ seis años.

Lexa hizo un gesto breve, pero evidente, de desagrado. _Perfecto,_ pensó. Ahora tenían algo en común. Una de sus manos enguantadas se alzó, mostrando tres de sus dedos como si fuese la respuesta a todas las preguntas existentes.

—Tres años, seis meses y dos días— dijo, y eso bastó para que el cuerpo de Harry se tensara como la cuerda de un violín—. Ese es el tiempo que Draco Malfoy lleva como reportado desaparecido, ¿no es así?—Hizo una pausa, dejando que el peso de sus palabras cayera sobre todos los presentes— Sólo dos meses antes de que el primer ataque sucediera— Sus ojos verdes de zorro examinaron cada una de sus expresiones. Harry comenzó a sentirse realmente incómodo. Era _obvio_ que ellos tendrían acceso a esa información, y estaba completamente seguro de que como él, se sabían el reporte que venía con ella: una carta de tres líneas supuestamente redactada por el rubio, escribiéndole a Andrómeda que su investigación requería de un viaje y no volvería por un tiempo; adjuntada con la explícita denuncia de persona desaparecida que su tía hacía, usando a su favor que Draco jamás se iría sin primero despedirse de Teddy Lupin. Esta última afirmación, aunado al ineludible hecho de que por más que el rubio fuese extremadamente bueno en su área, seguía siendo un ex-mortífago y alguien que no era digno de respeto para muchas personas en le Ministerio ( _por más que al moreno esto último le llenase del sinsabor de la indignación_ ), causaron que el reporte fuese archivado sin revisión hasta dos meses luego, cuando Harry regresó de una misión en Escocia que tomó más tiempo del que requería.

Fue Astoria quién le dijo que Draco había desaparecido. Su preocupación aumentó a pasos agigantados cuando se dio cuenta de que el sobre seguía intacto, sin muestra de haber sido ojeado más que cuando se realizó y que rápidamente fue desechado en lo profundo del estante. Esa fue la primera vez que Harry realmente odió que el sistema de justicia estuviese hecho por personas demasiado humanas para que no se acreditaran derechos de juez y verdugo. Gran parte del Ministerio se había reconstruido en _meses_ con la fortuna de Draco, pero habían tardado menos de un _día_ en desecharlo a él. _La carta tiene la magia que identifica a los magos oscuros, Potter. La mujer sólo esta sobreactuando._ Pero para Harry, que había encontrado la excusa perfecta durante semanas para ir a casa de Andrómeda los miércoles en la tarde, mientras Draco hacía su visita semanal a Teddy para llevarle golosinas y ambos fingían ignorarse con gran habilidad, aquello no podía ser cierto.

—Está muy bien enterada de todo, Lexa. Pero acláreme algo que no entiendo aún, ¿qué es exactamente lo que quiere su Gobierno de mi escuadrón?

Breizhlander, que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento, sonrió con una cortesía que contrastaba con el ambiente tenso que se estaba gestando—Y yo qué pensaba que llegados a este punto sería completamente evidente—. Se levantó, dejando al descubierto la indumentaria negra que resaltaba sobre su enfermiza piel blanca— Lo queremos a usted, por supuesto. Su escuadrón sólo es por caso de emergencia. Pero nada más.

—¿Planean cazar a Malfoy?— Preguntó Harper, la Aurora de su equipo. Harper era el tipo de mujer que nunca parecía estar presente hasta que se requería de su ayuda. No opinaba o hacía comentarios a menos que se le preguntase directamente, pero siempre se encargaba de terminar el trabajo limpia y efectivamente. Por eso, que fuese ella quien exteriorizara lo que todos llevaban rato pensando, le sorprendió— ¿Creen que los demás mortífagos vendrán si tenemos a su líder?

—Por su puesto que no— respondió Lexa, mirándola como si fuese estúpida—. Tiene que existir alguien que lleve el movimiento si él no está. Pero creemos que los mortífagos necesitan sus habilidades en Pociones para, digamos, facilitar el camino. Una vez lo tengamos, el movimiento comenzará a tener sus lados flacos.

—¿Y qué pretenden hacer una _vez lo tengamos_?

Lexa miró a Breizhlander tan brevemente, que casi pasó desapercibido. Pero para Harry, que estaba tan alerta y tan a la defensiva, fue como si lo hubiese hecho durante horas—. Esos son asuntos que conciernen sólo al Gobierno Francés.

—¡Asuntos del Gobierno Francés!— Potter se había levantado de su silla con quizá demasiada violencia. Su rostro, que había permanecido indiferente durante toda la reunión, adquirió con rapidez un tono rojizo de rabia—. Draco Malfoy es un ciudadano Inglés, y, como si fuera poco, tiene un reporte de persona desaparecida en Inglaterra. No tienen derecho sobre él.

Breizhlander se reclinó contra su escritorio, con el mismo interés de si acabase de escuchar una invitación a unirse a un club de cerámica. Movió su mano en el aire para restarle importancia y, antes de hablar, Harry sentía que ya quería romperle la cara— Se olvida, _Chevalier_ , que Draco Malfoy figura en Francia por crímenes de Guerra posteriores a su exoneración en Inglaterra. Es aquí donde se le ha encontrado culpable y donde más ataques a Magos ha efectuado. Por lo tanto, su caso concierne al Gobierno Francés.

—Si no permiten que Inglaterra participe en el caso por completo, mi escuadrón se niega a cooperar.

—Eso no es algo que usted pueda decidir _monsieur_ Potter—. Prosiguió calmadamente— Usted _no_ es el Jefe de Aurores. Sus órdenes son encontrar al mortífago y entregárselo al Gobierno Francés. El que se le permita participar en un caso donde está estrechamente ligado al acusado es únicamente por que de otra forma, no podríamos acercarnos a él.

Harry tesó sus mandíbulas. Aquello no le gustaba. ¿Por qué querían excluirlos del caso? ¿Qué planeaban hacer con Draco que fuese tan necesario para Kingsley que Inglaterra se lavase las manos?

—Muy bien, si no existe algo más que su despliego de modales ingleses quieran aportarle a mi tarde, ¿les parece si culminamos nuestra agradable conversación?— Breizhlander les ofreció una sonrisa que nada tenía de afable— Mañana será un largo día. Nuestra fuente informó de un posible altercado en el centro de París. De ser verdad, daremos con un miembro _especial_ de la cepa. No sabemos su nombre, pero es fácil distinguirla. Sólo identifiquen quién del equipo es la mujer que está ciega, y tráiganla.

—¿Por qué rayos enviarían a una ciega al combate?— Fue Ron quien preguntó, pero en el momento en que lo hizo, Harry ya había entendido la razón.

La sonrisa de dientes pequeños como los de una rata resplandeció de nuevo. Sus ojos oscuros, que parecían estar siempre ocultando lo verdaderamente importante, se pasearon por cada uno de ellos sin detenerse en ninguno. Luego suspiró, como si aquella fuese la pregunta más idiota que había escuchado—. El ajedrez y la Guerra son dos juegos completamente iguales. Después de todo, ¿acaso son los peones algo más que piezas sacrificables?

* * *

Harry levantó su expresso y tomó un sorbo. Observó sus manos envejecidas y dos tonos más claras que el tono natural de su piel. Todo el escuadrón estaba usando los efectos del hechizo Glamour, según habían acordado, para pasar desapercibidos. Habían cerca de cinco personas en la cafetería: dos mesas a la izquierda, Ron, envejecido como un anciano ojeroso con un sombrero ridículo, dos mesas a la derecha, Harper, como una mujer de rasgos afroamericanos, cuatro mesas en frente, un hombre de piel pálida y cabello negro que permanecía allí desde que entraron, y al fondo, una mujer de cabello pelirrojo que sostenía una revista semejante a _corazón de Bruja._

Los franceses estaban sentados en las mesas afuera del café, que, como era del gusto parisino, miraban hacia la calle. Los vidrios del café impedían a los transeúntes (y a los mismos Aurores) ver hacia dentro, de modo que sólo ellos controlaban ésa área. Llevaba veinte minutos sentado ahí, esperando como un pelmazo que un neomortífago entrase por la puerta gritando _muerte a los sangresucia_ o algo por el estilo. Pero hasta el momento, tenían exactamente lo mismo que antes de salir de Londres: nada.

Un movimiento frente a sus ojos llamó la atención de todos dentro del café. La mujer que sostenía la revista de chismes se levantó y camino hasta la barra. Harry escuchó su pedido sin encontrar en su tono de voz nada extraño, más que la horrible combinación de un Latte extra dulce con pastel de calabaza. La bruja llevaba una túnica un poco grande para su cuerpo, pero nada más. Discutió unos minutos con el encargado cuando este le dijo que no tenía dicho pastel, y fue tanto su espaviento, que la revista acabó por caérsele al suelo.

Harry desvió su vista, pensando en qué diablos estaba pensando Kingsley cuando los envió a semejante pérdida de tiempo. Era evidente que si los mortífagos querían causar un revuelo, no atacarían una cafetería donde _sólo_ había cinco personas. Aquello era demasiado ilógico. Tan ensimismado estaba, que apenas tuvo tiempo de ver el rayo rojo que se dirigió hacia él desde debajo de la revista.

Harry esquivó el ataque por los pelos. Otro rayo, con pocos segundos de diferencia, alcanzó a rozarle el cuerpo. Eran imperdonables. La silla donde había estado se volcó cuando salto de ella, dispuesto a comenzar el combate. Ron y Harper estaban en igual posición, empezando a arremeter contra la peliroja. El encargado de la tienda, un mago de a lo sumo quince años, comenzó a gritar por ayuda en el mismo momento en que la bruja (ahora sabía, _mortífaga_ ) conjuraba un hechizo para sellar el lugar desde dentro.

Aquello sí era una sorpresa. Esa mujer acababa de encerrarse con tres Aurores. _¿Es que acaso tenía ansias de morir?_

La cafetería estalló entre hechizos. Harry, concentrado en desarmarla, se daba cuenta del gran poder de aquella mujer al enfrentarse sola a los tres. Era tan increíble la forma en que desviaba los Hechizos, que parecía estar segura de por dónde vendría el próximo. Como si ya lo hubiese vivido. La bruja conjuró un _Protego_ dos segundos antes de que Ron conjurase un _Petrificus Totalus_. Lanzó un _Repelio_ momentos antes de que Harper enviara una mesa contra ella. Afuera, los Aurores franceces estaban por entrar, pues los escuchaba maldiciendo y arrojando hechizos contra la puerta. Harper recibió un Cruciatus en el pecho que la redujo a una masa de brazos y piernas que se revolvió con fuerza en el suelo.

Y entonces, otro hechizo, salido de una varita que no era la de la Mortífaga, lo impactó a él en un segundo.

Cayó al piso petrificando. El mago que lo había atacado había sido el otro hombre de la cafetería, que se acercaba a él con rapidez. _¿Cómo es que seguía de pie?_ El encargado había recibido un _Desmaius_ en algún momento de la pelea. En realidad, ni siquiera había reparado en él luego del primer ataque. Se arrodilló a su lado. Lo observó, pero se dio cuenta de que jamás en su vida lo había visto. Sin embargo, el destello de magia que un Glamour deja le cosquilló en la piel, y cuando ése hombre desconocido conjuró sobre si mismo un _Finite Incantamen,_ Harry agradeció un poco estar petrificando. Porque de lo contrario, su cara de asombro valdría por todo el Oro de Gringotts.

—Ojalá pudiese ver tu cara de estúpido, Potter. Pero la recuerdo bastante bien.

Pansy Parkinson.

La _Pansy Parkinson_ que el conocía había sido hallado muerta por una sobredosis en un pueblo de la región muggle de Francia. Harry recordaba la noticia, pues Draco se había marchado durante tres semanas. Cuando regresó, no dijo palabra del asunto y, dado que su relación no pasaba de él espiándolo mientras fingía escuchar a Andrómeda hablar e intercambiando algunas palabras de cortesía cuando coincidían, no pudo preguntarle _._ Pero de algún modo, no se veía como alguien que acabase de perder a su mejor amiga.

—Lamento ser tan brusca, pero no pretendo morir aquí y tus amigos están a punto de entrar— Sus ojos verdes de serpiente estaban sobre el, pero no parecían enfocarlo en realidad. Estaban muy opacos, cubiertos por una suave palidez que había robado todo brillo anterior. Una de sus manos se acercó a su rostro, y le palpó la cara con rapidez, apenas tocándolo realmente. Murmuró un _bien_ , para si misma, cuando sus dedos pasaron por encima de su cicatriz. Entonces Harry lo comprendió. _Pansy estaba ciega_. Era a ella a quién habían venido a buscar. Se llevó la mano al cuello y sacó de debajo de su túnica un guardapelo plateado con la figura de un Dragón en la tapa—. Sé que lo reconoces y que entiendes lo que significa—habló a toda prisa en un murmullo que era silenciado por el estrepitoso sonido de los hechizos—. _No les creas ni mierda a los franceces, Potter._ — Sus manos abrieron el guardapelo, y sacaron de él un anillo que, él sabía, tenía las iniciales D.M inscritas. Pansy lo guardó en su bolsillo en un segundo—. Este anillo está conectado al translador. Es dos días, voy a buscarte. Cuando sientas mi magia, ve a un lugar donde puedas transladarte.

Volvió a conjurar el encantamiento Glamour que la convertía en un hombre, y se levantó. Ron, que estaba mal herido pero no inconsciente, combatía con dificultad a la bruja que parecía estar un paso delante de él.

Y entonces, tan rápido como había comenzado, el combate terminó en el preciso momento en que un un contrahechizo liberaba el sello del local. Desde donde estaba no pudo verlo, pero supo que Pansy había desaparecido junto a la otra mortífago justo cuando sus colegas ingresaban al lugar.

* * *

Después de tanto tiempo, he decidido continuar la historia. Sin embargo, conforme avanzaba, me di cuenta de que necesitaba re-hacer este capitulo, por que no concordaba en nada con lo que quería! Iré subiéndo los caps cada dos semanas, aproximadamente.

¡Espero les gusten los cambios (para los que ya lo habían leído) y, para los que son nuevos, bienvenidos!


	4. Chapter 4

¡He vueeeeeelto! Quise hacer este cap un poco más largo en compensacion por la demora. Espero que les guste

* * *

 **Capítulo cuatro**

 _ **Corazones, no sabemos**_

—¿Algo mas que quieran reportar?

Habían llegado hacía aproximadamente media hora al hotel donde se estaban quedando y, durante toda la reunión, la única persona que había hablado, era Ron. Tenía el rostro lleno de magulladuras, deformado en una mueca de incredulidad que, si Harry no hubiese estado en una posición semejante, le habría causado gracia.

—¿Algo más a parte de que, _no sé,_ esa maldita bruja parecía saberse de memoria los hechizos que le íbamos a lanzar? ¿Es que en este maldito país tienen poderes adivinación? ¡Porque no entiendo cómo rayos pasó eso!

—Es verdad —dijo Harper por enésima vez—, ella nos atacó como si ya hubiese visto cada movimiento que daríamos.

—Quizás fue suerte, ¿no creen? —Ofreció Brehizlaider con su falsa sonrisa conciliadora. El cansancio comenzaba a ser evidente en sus ojos—. Después de todo, no sé qué les enseñen en Inglaterra, pero aquí la Adivinación es una patraña.

Lexa pasaba sus ojos de Harper a Ron sin mostrar evidencias de que realmente les prestaba atención. Gaspard, por su parte, mantenía la mirada baja y no había dicho palabra desde su regreso al hotel. A Harry todo aquello lo estaba poniendo de los nervios. No podía dejar de pensar en la ex-Slythering. El estómago se le apretó en una sensación extraña al recordarla. La última vez que la había visto, había sido durante la Guerra. Aquella mujer ciega de rostro demacrado y ojos verdes parecía más una imagen diluida de la joven altanera que él recordaba. ¿En serio acababa de ver a Pansy Parkinson? Es decir, ¡llevaba muerta casi cuatro años! ¡El mismo había visto el reporte! La firma de Blaise Zabini, una persona verdaderamente cercana, fue la prueba definitiva.

Pero, de ser así, ¿cómo era posible todo aquello?

¿Quizás se estaba confundiendo de persona?

 _No._

Pansy había tenido el anillo y el translador de Draco en sus manos. Y el rubio no se los habría dado a nadie que sólo _se pareciera_ un poco a ella. La posibilidad de que Draco en realidad hubiese muerto y alguien hubiese robado sus artefactos le causó un dolor tan agudo en el pecho que la desechó de inmediato.

Tenía que ser ella. De alguna manera, _tenía_ que ser la verdadera Parkinson.

—..Autor Potter

Harry casi se sobresaltó en su asiento. Lexa tenía sus ojos impenetrables sobre el, observándolo de tal manera que no podía saber en qué estaba pensando. Como desde la primera jodida vez que se vieron. El anillo de Draco aún estaba presionando contra su pierna desde su bolsillo.

—Le he preguntado si tiene algo que reportar. Weasly dijo que uno de los atacantes se acercó a usted —hizo una pausa, dejando que el peso de sus palabras cayera sobre todos los presentes en la sala. El oxígeno se hizo denso en sus pulmones, sintió su corazón acelerarse de anticipación. Reprimió el impulso de lamerse los labios— ¿Le dijo algo?

Harry fue el único en percibir el tono suspicaz en su voz. La pregunta había sido tan directa, pronunciada con tal lacerante frialdad, que no se habría sorprendido si la siguiente era «¿Recuerda de qué lado está?»

 _No les creas ni mierda, Potter._

Parkinson sabía dónde estaba Draco.

— Habló en Francés, así que no pude entenderle.

Y eso era suficiente para él.

* * *

. _..Entiendo que estés confundido Harry, ¿pero no estás exagerando? Me refiero, es imposible combatir con alguien y que esa persona sepa qué ataque usarás. La Adivinación es mentira y lo sabes. Por cierto, la información que me pediste, el Medimago que hizo la autopsia de Parkinson se llama Alexandre Flavet. Aún no he dado con el resto de sus datos, pero los tendré pronto, te lo prometo. Andrómeda dice qu_ _e Flavet no es un apellido que pertenezca a ninguna casa de sangrepuras, por lo que probablemente sea un mestizo. Aunque la verdad es que no sé por qué haces tanto revuelo ahora con ese tema de la sangre, nunca antes lo habías mencionado._

 _¿Has sabido algo sobre Draco? Hoy me he encontrado a Astoria Malfoy en San Mungo. Me ha preguntado por ti. ¡Por ti, Harry! ¿Cuando comenzaste a simpatizar con ella? Estaba segura de que te odiaba por babearte por su esposo. No es lo que se pueda decir una buena base para una amistad._

 _Hoy Rose ha estado inquieta, ¿seguro que Ron está bien? En sus cartas me dice que no avanzan mucho y que se está aburriendo a muerte, pero estoy preocupada. Ambos me preocupan, como siempre. Prométeme que lo cuidarás y que tu también te protegeras. No bajes la guardia sólo porque se trate de Draco, hay algo en todo esto que no me gusta._

 _Con amor,_

 _Mione y Rosie_

* * *

 ** _Para: Astoria Malfoy_**

 ** _De: Harry James Potter_**

 _Hola Astoria,_

 _Espero que todo por Londres esté yendo mejor que aquí. Sé que es repentino que te escriba, especialmente cuando las cosas no están especialmente calmadas. Espero que entiendas que mis intenciones con esta carta son honestas, y que puedas darme el voto de confianza que necesito para resolver este caso. Estoy seguro de que ya sabes sobre el ataque en Francia. No ha habido señales de Malfoy...pero sí de otra persona. Quizás la que menos esperaba ver, si cabe._

 _Sé que quieres encontrarlo. No puedo darte los detalles pero sé que necesito información a la cual no tengo acceso en el Ministerio Francés. Te repito, mis intenciones no son darle caza como si fuese un paria. Sólo quiero llegar al fondo de esto. Y para ello necesitaré la ayuda de alguien influyente en Francia_

 _Si estas dispuesta a colaborar conmigo, por favor responde lo más pronto a esta carta._

 _H.P_

* * *

 ** _Para: Potter_**

 ** _De: Astoria_**

 _Qué montón de basura. Y yo que siempre había creído que los Griffindor iban al punto. Me decepcionas, querido. Draco bien me dijo que no eras el tipo de hombre que se andaba sin rodeos para las cosas verdaderamente importantes. Si es por mi esposo, haré cualquier cosa. Pídeme lo que necesitas y será tuyo._

 _Astoria Malfoy_

* * *

 ** _De: Harry Potter_**

 ** _Para: Astoria Malfoy_**

 _Supongo que él tiene algo de razón. Lamento mi balbuceo anterior._

 _¿Puedes conseguir alguna información sobre el escuadrón 34, liderado por un sujeto llamado Brehizlaider, cuyos integrantes son Lexa y Gaspard? Quiero información sobre todo. Familiares, carrera, mejores materias en la academia. Todo lo que consigas, Astoria._

 _Gracias por confiar en mi._

 _Harry Potter._

* * *

Harry había estado dando vueltas en la cama con un mal sabor de boca durante horas. Tenía entre sus dedos el anillo de Draco, sus yemas habían repasado la inscripción _DM_ tantas veces que ya la conocía de memoria. Si cerraba sus ojos, podía recordarse a sí mismo entregándole ése anillo al rubio años atrás. Había sido parte del patrimonio Malfoy que Harry, con semanas de intensas charlas y fastidiosas reuniones, había podido rescatar para Draco. En aquél entonces, con el Sly en las puertas de Azkaban y él en la cima del Mundo Mágico, Harry pensó que si al menos podía devolverle algo de su orgullosa petulancia, Draco empezaría a sanar. _Qué tonto fue._ No había esperado un «Gracias» de su parte, pero su mirada de odio al recibir el anillo fue tan lacerante, que dejó a Harry desconcertado y herido. Draco lo había evitado desde ése momento en adelante como si de la peste se tratara. Más tarde entendió por Andromeda que Draco sólo se sentía humillado. Y que él, como un grandisímo idiota, no lo había podido comprender.

 _¿Por qué, en todos esos años, jamas había tenido noticias de él?_

Sentía la incomodidad crecer en su interior como un fuego pequeño que iba esparciéndose de a poco. En la cama continua, Ron estaba sumido en un sueño intranquilo. Murmuraba palabras que él no podía entender, mitad por lo bajo que las decía, mitad por estar pronunciadas con tanta preocupación que le llegaban más como el gruñido de un animal lastimado. Pensó en despertarlo, pero desechó la idea pronto. Sabía por experiencia que si lo hacía, sólo conseguiría estresarlo más. Escucharlo era como regresar seis años en el pasado. Las piedras sobre sus hombros volvían a ser dolorosamente pesadas, volvían a dificultarle los pasos y la respiración. Se sentía corriendo en confusos círculos interminables.

Un ruido fuera de su habitación llamó su atención. Harry aguzó el oído. Eso había sido indudablemente un golpe. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, por lo que todos deberían estar durmiendo. Se levantó, guardando el anillo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones muggle, y cogió de entre su bolso la capa de invisibilidad.

* * *

— _Dites-moi comment a permis que cela se produise (1)_

La habitación estaba oscura, pero Harry, oculto bajo la capa , podía distinguir las tres figuras de los franceses a contra luz. Estaba agazapado junto a la puerta, observánolos por la abertura que ésta dejaba al estar mal cerrada. Hablaban en un tono bajo que, mezclado con su enrevesado francés del cuál el no tenia ni idea, le dificultaba entenderlos. Estaban de pie en círculo y, para su sorpresa, la persona que hablaba en aquel tono demandante y autoritario, era Lexa.

—... _vous deviez amener **Parkinson** avec vous, inutiles._..—. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos. ¡Lexa sabía que era Parkinson! Debían estar hablando sobre lo que había sucedido esa misma tarde. Los dos hombres, de espaldas a el, permamecían en silencio, dando una imagen de mascota regañada dificil de digerir. La alta mujer continuó hablando, elevando la barbilla cuando enfatizaba las palabras. No entendía nada de lo que decía, pero su voz, su cuerpo y toda ella gritaban a los cuatro vientos una ira contenida con la fuerza de la costumbre—... _Mais à la place, vous l'avez laissé approcher **Potter.** (2)_

Harry, sorprendido por escuchar su nombre en medio de aquel duro monólogo, dio un paso atrás por reflejo. Una madera floja del piso chilló ante su peso y, en la estrechez y obscuridad del pasillo, aquél endemoniado sonido le pareció tan estridente como el claxon de un coche muggle.

Los ojos verdes de Lexa se elevaron en ése instante. Aún debajo de la capa, Harry sintió el vello de su cuerpo erizarse. Ella estaba viendo directamente el punto donde él se encontraba. Pero no había forma de que pudiese verlo.

 _¿Cierto?_

Los segundos transcurrían y ella no había desviado sus ojos un milímetro. Harry sentía el corazón palpitarle en la garganta con fuerza. A este paso, si Lexa no lo había visto, estaba seguro de que iba a escucharlo. Un lametazo de ansiedad recorrió su cuerpo cuando la mujer paso entre sus dos colegas y comenzó a caminar con lentitud hacia él. Si volvía a moverse, probablemente haría mas ruido. Así que escapar en ese mismo instante no era una buena opción. La poca luz que se colaba por las ventanas daba directamente en el rostro de ella, revelando una mirada tan intensa que la sensación de alerta que le provocaba estar en peligro burbujeaba en su pecho frenéticamente.

Dejó de respirar cuando Lexa conjuró un Lumos justo frente a su nariz. Si descubría que él estaba ahí, quedaría fuera por completo. Perdería cualquier consideración con el Ministerio Francés. Perdería el caso si esa maldita decía que su conducta demostraba estar parcializado del lado equivocado.

 _Perdería a Draco._

Cuando se detuvo, pocos pasos los separaban. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los suyos. Harry trató de identificar en ellos algún tipo de sentimiento, pero fue en vano. Se sintió desnudo, de manos atadas ante aquella bruja que parecía ir dos millas delante de él. Si tan sólo hubiese alzado su mano, sin duda alguna lo habría tocado. _Si Lexa lo descubría bajo la capa..._

De pronto, una sonrisa suave trepo por los labios de la mujer. Su rostro se deformó en una mueca afable que le causó un escalofrío desde la punta de la espina dorsal. Sus ojos, duros e impenetrables, brillaron por un momento inundados en una emoción desconocida que provocó que algo dentro de Harry le gritase que sacara su varita de inmediato. Se mantuvo así, contemplándolo sin verlo en realidad, durante lo que a él le pareció una eternidad. El peligro que aquél rostro hermoso emanaba se le incrustó en cada poro de su piel como una espina.

Y entonces, tan rápido como había comenzado, terminó. Se giró sobre sus pies sin mas, comenzando a caminar de vuelta a la habitación como si nada. Harry vio cómo avanzaba a pasos lentos, reparando en algo que antes no había notado: Lexa cojeaba. Era muy leve, tanto que de no haber estado tan alerta, no se habría percatado. Llego a la puerta y, girándose sólo un poco, pronunció en un perfecto ingles:

- _No aceptaré más errores._

* * *

 _Encontré lo que me pedias. Son un equipo de sangre sucias, Potter. Y antes de que pongas cara de «No has aprendido nada» debes leer lo que hallé. No hay mucho sobre Gaspard, pero lo que rodea a Lexa Flavet y Brehizlaider Canut tiene que ser la razón por la que me pediste ayuda._

 _Esto es algo que quizás no llegó a tus privilegiados oídos, pero durante la Guerra, fueron capturados al rededor de ochocientos magos hijos de muggles (e incluso, algunos muggles). Sé que estuviste en casa de Draco en ése entonces, pero lo que viste ahí, ni siquiera se acerca a lo que se vivía en los campamentos. ¿Cómo crees que practicaban las imperdonables? ¿Qué piensas que los «carroñeros» le hacían a las sangre sucias lindas? No Potter, no trates de imaginarlo. No tienes ni idea._

 _Pansy y Blaise estaban en el mismo campamento que mi hermana. Una de las peores torturas de las que Daphne fue testigo fue la de una sangre sucia llamada Lexa Flavet. En ese momento Pansy era la única mortifaga que no había hecho su primer «encargo», como esos asquerosos llamaban a la tortura con Imperdonables. Amenazaron a Pansy. O lo hacía, o ellos tomarían medidas. Siempre era así. Ella jamás había hecho algo como eso, Potter. Ninguno de nosotros. Puedo jurartelo sobre mi vida. Cuando todo acabó, cuando Lexa quedó inconsciente del dolor y Parkinson no pudo reprimir más las ganas de vomitar, fue entonces cuando lo peor realmente empezó._

 _No te daré detalles sobre lo que le hicieron, sólo necesitas saber que después de eso, ni ella ni su cuerpo eran los mismos. Brehizlaider llegó al campamento poco tiempo después, capturado por uno de los «carroñeros». De algún modo acabó por hacerse inseparable de Lexa, al punto de recibir sus castigos en su lugar. Mi padre sacó a Daphne de ahí poco antes de que las cosas empeoraran, así que no sabe qué fue de ellos._

 _Me sorprende que una persona mentalmente inestable sea Auror. No sé qué esté sucediendo, Potter, pero no se necesita ser un genio para saber que poner a una ex-prisionera de Guerra al mando de una operación anti-mortifagos no es una buena idea._

 _Más te vale que traigas a Draco de regreso, Salvador del Mundo mágico. O el titulo te quedará grande._

 _Astoria Malfoy_

* * *

(1) Lexa esta hablando en frances. Dice (y lo traduje con traaductor, asi que si no esta bien no me odien JAJA)

¿ _Diganme como paso?_

 _Debian traer con ustedes a Pansy, inutiles. En lugar de eso, dejaron que se acercara a Potter._

Y bien! Aquí terminamos por ahora. ¿Qué creen que esté sucedindo en realidad? ¿Qué opinan de Lexa y su extraña actitud? ¿Cuál es su interés en Pansy?

¡Los Leo!

*Gues: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra que te guste

*MeyMalfoyHPW: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Tardo un poco en responder por el trabajo y las clases. Pero no me olvio de esta historia, ¡aun fata lo mejor!

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

PD: Puede que tena errores, pero es porque no tengo un Beta. *se va a llorar*


End file.
